Despedida de una amistad
by Haro kzoids
Summary: Una carta escrita por Tala a Kai, donde se revela por qué Kai lo defiende. NO YAOI


La serie de beyblade ni los personajes me pertenecen. Pero… como soñar no cuesta nada….

Despedida de una amistad 

Cuando leas esta carta ya habrás salido de la enfermería y yo… no seré el mismo. Perdona mi cobardía. Lo único que lamento es que ya no me acordaré de ti. Fuiste mi amigo y hermano en este infierno. No soy tan fuerte como tú, ya no soporto los castigos que has sufrido por mi culpa… casi moriste en esta ocasión.

Hace unas noches me desperté cuando oí que te quejabas… aún estabas adolorido por los azotes que sufriste por mi culpa. Te oí murmurar en sueños que habías prometido que siempre me protegerías… y le pediste a alguien que te diera fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo… que aún no te rendías. Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero no nos puedes cuidar al mismo tiempo y... no estoy ayudándote. Por eso te libero de tu promesa.

Hice un trato con el Boris… prometió que te dejaría en paz si dejaba de ser tu amigo y me sometía a un tratamiento en el laboratorio. Lo único que sé es que no volveré a sufrir… pero no me acordaré de nada… es triste porque significa que te olvidaré.

Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti, pero el viejo dice que si lo hago romperá nuestro trato. Los guardias vendrán por mí dentro de poco. Espero que la encuentres y me perdones. Me gustaría decir que nunca te olvidaré pero no puedo. Cuando dejes de odiarme recuerda nuestra amistad por los dos.

Aún recuerdo que mi madre me decía que el amor, la amistad y todas las cosas bonitas que sentimos por alguien brilla en nuestros ojos cuando vemos a esa persona… ve siempre mis ojos quizás algún día alejados de este infierno reflejen nuestra amistad.

Ya vienen… no puedo escribir más… y lo confieso tengo miedo… pero es lo único que puedo darte. Gracias por ser mi amigo.

Te quiero.

Yuri.

Kai prorrumpió un lamento… y lágrimas que no pudo contener rodaron por sus mejillas. Conteniendo su pena guardó con cuidado esta carta que innumerables veces había leído... hoy sin querer la encontró y no pudo dejar de leerla. "_Quizás algún día_" pensó recordando la carta y trató de tranquilizarse… los chicos no tardarían en llegar a su casa y tenía que entrenar con ellos.

Al bajar de su alcoba le fueron comunicadas con malas noticias por el mayordomo, al parecer su abuelo había citado a los Demolition Boys y estaban en su casa al igual que los Bladebreakes.

Su equipo y su antiguo equipo se encontraban en un enfrentamiento desagradable en las escalinatas de la mansión.

— Creo que este lugar es demasiado pequeño para estar juntos— gruñó Tyson—

— Vamos gordito podemos hacerle lugar a un gatito entre los trofeos de la sala ¿Qué dices? — preguntaba Bryan a Tala.

— No… lo sé ¿Vale la pena?— decía Ian mientras miraban de mal modo a Ray.

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó Tyson aún sin comprender.

— Silencio— se escuchó una voz fría. —

Todos guardaron silencio al ver a Kai. Éste bajaba la escalinata con una dignidad que hasta un rey envidiaría… su rostro estaba sin emoción y su voz helada los intimidó.

Los Demolition Boys sabían como era pues habían convivido más con él y no los intimidaba tanto como a sus compañeros actuales, pero sabían que era su casa y cuando más tranquilo estaba es cuando más peligroso podía ser. Le dejaron paso libre sin decir ninguna palabra mientras entraban a la casa.

— ¿Qué hacemos?— se atrevió a preguntar Max

— Mi abuelo vendrá dentro de poco… con Boris — dijo en voz baja pero más fría aún— vamos a casa de Tyson—.

Los chicos asintieron en silencio. En eso Kai sintió una mirada en su espalda y dio la vuelta… era Tala quien lo miraba quizás no tan frío pero con más indiferencia si era posible.

Ambos chicos se vieron a los ojos… como desafiándose… como buscando algo.

— Será mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo con ese robot— se oyó decir a Tyson— Nunca fue otra cosa ni dejará de ser eso…—

Kai se volvió rápidamente y le dirigió a Tyson una mirada más dura y sus ojos relampaguearon furiosos, quien no le conociera talvez hubiera dudado… aunque… apretaba los puños con fuerza.

— No fue su intención molestarte— dijo el chino con voz suave al ver el peligro en que se encontraba Tyson— por favor Kai, discúlpalo—

Kai parpadeó y aún tenso dio la vuelta, pero Tala ya había entrado a la mansión. Sin decir una palabra a sus compañeros y en vez de dirigirse a la salida como acordaron, caminó hacia los jardines y se perdió dentro de la propiedad.

FIN


End file.
